Juno The Bachelor
by SilentAltair
Summary: Want your character to star in my future stories? Here is your chance.


Yep, trying to do something different this time around and introducing one of my OCs. You want your character to be in my future stories? Here's your chance.

* * *

"And our next contestent on the hip new webshow from Oblivion The Bachelor 2.0 is... Juno the Echidna!"

Juno at the moment was standing off screen of the camera.

'Ok remember Juno, look confident and speak cool and all the ladies will flock to you.'

Juno walked up and reviled himself to the hostess, a female rabbit.

Juno is a dark purple echidna with black at the tips of his dreads, a cute face and brown eyes. His form could be described as skinny with slight muscle. He is wearing a red uniform that made him look like a mage or wizard and a red coat that almost looked like a caped around him, and a pair of red boots.

"Oh my... aren't you a cute one, come take a seat."

"Thank you." Juno replied with a slight blush on his face as he sat down in a chair next to her. "So.. ah what to you want to ask me first?"

"Lets start with the basics for our female audince out there, your name, age, and where do you work?"

Standing up in his seat Juno replied with a confident look. "Juno Lassie Echidna of the House of Draco, I'm 27 years of age and have been working at The Ministry of Magic for the last six years, currently I am the Head of the Dark Arts and Aristotle's right hand man."

The rabbits eyes lit up. "That is quite the place to be coming from, knowing magic, and working right under the Tsar of the complex. You must amass quite the weath from all that."

'Check and mate' Juno thought thinking after the beginning question he would be getting dates for sure.

"...Is your middle name really Lassie?"

Juno's smile faded. "...Well...yes."

"So your first name sounds like a girl and your middle name is that of a dog?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding... on to the next question."

Juno had a small blush on his face but calmed down, he couldn't have girls think he was hot headed.

"What do you look for in a girl?"

For Juno this is an important question. "I would like a nice, supportive girl who is confident in herself and a bit feisty, but not to much so on the feisty part. A woman who likes adventure from time to time but likes to rest at the end of the day. I would like a younger woman is very pretty, so doesn't have to be drop dead beautiful, but I wouldn't mind. A woman who is the same spices as me, I'm more atteracted to Echidnas you see."

"That quite the order there Juno."

'Hopefully its the woman I get' He thought.

"So you want younger women than?"

"Wha-What?" Juno asked leaning back in his chair.

"You just said you want a pretty younger girl you old perv."

"Your putting words in my mouth! I said I would like a younger woman, not a high school girl!"

"Oh so you are thinking about school girls are you?"

Juno was about to jump up out of his seat but the rabbit continued with her questions.

"When was the first time you had sex?"

Juno froze in his seat, it took him a good few seconds to be able to respond. "What does th-that have to do..."

"Well some woman like these type of questions."

With a blush he answered. "Eight... I mean seventeen."

"Why did you say eight like you where going to say eighteen?"

'Damn her!'

"I meant to say seventeen, your just making me nervous."

"Oh so your nervous around girls?"

"No."

"What was this girls name?"

"...Erica."

"It took you a few seconds to respond to that question."

"Well it happened some years ago."

"What did she look like?"

"She was a..." Juno looks at the rabbit. "Ta... I mean brown colored rabbit."

"Didn't you say you where more attrected to Echidnas?"

"..."

"Juno."

"..."

She leaned forward. "Are you a virgin?"

"NO!" Shouted Juno leaping out of his seat.

"You are, aren't you!" This new event caused the rabbit to nearly fall out of her chair in laughter.

"I was wondering why someone your age wanted to come on our webshow, ladies we have Juno the 27 year old virgin!"

"I'm not a virgin! I had sex with lots of women!"

"In your head maybe!"

"This show is over and so is your camera...Boetk istalri!" A large fireball shot out of Juno's hand and destroyed the camera along with its memory card.

* * *

**The Ministry**

**Several hours later**

Juno laid down on his bed after another attempt at getting some girls to notice him.

'Another night alone.' He thought sadly to himself.

His current 'things to do list'

Watch T.V.

'Later'

Learn better Brisingr spell

'It's late and i'm tried'

Call Aristotle and see what he is up to

'Screwing his wife.'

Masterbate with new lotion.

'...inevitable.'

* * *

There you have it, do you want your charcter to star along side Juno from now on? Send her in.

Name: Juno Lassie Echidna of the House of Draco

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Species: Echidna

Appearance: Juno is a dark purple echidna with black at the tips of his dreads, a cute face and brown eyes. His form could be described as skinny with slight muscle. He is wearing a red uniform that made him look like a mage or wizard and a red coat that almost looked like a caped around him, and a pair of red boots.

Personality: A normaly kind and fun loving person, Juno is quick to anger. His early life in a chantry tought him to be polite to all women but keep them at a distance which is the main cause of his romance crisis. He is awkward in sharing his feelings to women and at times stutters and gets nervous when they flirt with him. He has a strong sense of justice and will help his friends any way he can.

Family: None

Abilities: Mage, good leadership, dark arts expert.

Powers: Juno knows many spells and his knowledge of the darks is well known and feared by many.

Weaknesses: Women sometimes take advantage of him, not good at hand to hand combat, hates being in the leadership slot for to long, white magic hurts him.

Likes: Good books, sports, magic, spending time with friends, hot dogs.

Dislikes: People who hurt women, taking charge, Dark Egg Legion.

History: Born in Oblivion, both his parents died when he was 2 years old so he was taken to a chantry and lived there for most of his early life. At 10 he was sent to the Ministry once it was found out he was quite adapt in magic. He was 11 when he would meet his soon to be good friend and future Tsar Aristotle. At 21 he became one of the teachers at the Ministry. At 25 underwent a many tests to become head of the dark arts. He continues to work at the ministry to this day.


End file.
